Music Drabbles
by NyxNightGoddess1
Summary: Title pretty much says it all.


**A/N: Hey people, readers, reviewers, ladies and gentlemen! I had this idea about a week ago, but hadn't gotten around to it until a few days ago, but I handwrote it, and then I typed it up today. I put my iPod on shuffle and wrote a few drabbles for HP. Some of them may fit in with cannon, others may not. Anyway... I got this idea by looking up HP fanfictions, and I came across one like this. I liked the idea, and decided to do my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the desserts I bake for fun, and even then I don't own the ingredients. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter, because that's what "anything" encompasses. HP belongs to JK Rowling because she was imaginative enough to create it. I also do not own any songs listed.  
><strong>

**"All The Small Things" by Blink-182**

I came home to roses on the stairs. I knew what that meant. Hermione had forgotten about some meeting and had left me for the night. She was saying sorry. I looked at the clock. 7:00. She _will_ be home later. (Ron)

**"Come In With The Rain" by Taylor Swift**

He had left me. There is nothing I can do. He doesn't want to hurt me, but he's hurt me more than I will ever let him know. I stare up at the ceiling, letting the rain fall through the open window. I am thinking about him, but I should be sleeping. "Just wait," I tell myself. He'll come back. (Ginny)

**"Fifteen" by Taylor Swift**

I had thought myself lucky at 15. I was rich, pureblood, Draco was my boyfriend. Pureblood, most handsome Slytherin in my year. I'd loved him, or so I thought. It was fifth year. He told me, "I love you." I was stupid. I lost the one thing I can't lose again and I feel horrible. I cried that week after. I couldn't look him in the eyes for months after we broke up. I felt…used. (Pansy)

**"Not Afraid" by Eminem**

The way it was so wrong. I've stopped believing it, sure. The aftereffects are killing me from the inside out. I now stand up for what I believe in, and it's not that pureblood nonsense. I'm hoping I can be a leader and lead the movement to stop it. I don't think Harry knew how much he effected me like this; that I wanted to be a leader now. (Draco)

**"Walls" by All Time Low**

Building brick-by-brick to show nothing inside is hard work. The walls want to break, but I hold it in while I am dying inside. Dying to be loved, but knowing I won't. You had tried taking the bricks, but we were young, and I can't take back what we did. (Draco)

**"Superstar" by Taylor Swift**

Eleven and stupidly obsessed with the Boy Who Lived. I can't believe I didn't see him as a person, but as a title. I was stupid. There is more to him than I may ever know. He likes to hide things behind those beautiful emerald eyes. I was desperately in love with him at eleven. I was even invisible to most around me. Shrunk into crowds fathering to spy on Harry Potter—the Harry I now have. (Ginny)

**"California" by Hollywood Undead**

I'm in LA for holiday. I can't believe the nightlife here. Most go to clubs and, by the end of the night, my friends have all found girls to have a one-night-stand with. I am once again alone, smoking weed while drunk. Maybe if I have two highs going, I'll have a better time. That's one heck of a hangover. (Goyle)

**"Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison**

You were—scratch that—_are _my brown eyed girl, the one that understood me through it all, but now you're his. I'm still your man. Remember when we used to sing for the hell of it? Remember all those inside jokes? What happened? (Harry, non-cannon)

**"Bad Day" by Daniel Powter**

"He's made you have the worst day of your life. Do you really want to be with him?" I hold onto Harry for all that I'm worth as he asks that for the millionth time. I sob for a bit, and then gather myself. I tell Harry I'm going to go for coffee and not to join me. I need some time. At the coffee shop, I put on a fake smile and thank the barista. _I'm_ _going to be okay._ (Hermione)

**"Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's**

Moving to Chicago to pursue a Quidditch career with the Chicago Lions was not a smart move. Maybe Hermione will forgive me for my rash decision. She was none too happy with me when I said I was moving. I'd told her that we could have a long-distance relationship. I miss her, so tomorrow I am taking a portkey back to England. (Ron)

**"Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift**

You were always there beside me, Mum, when all my friends left me. Then he came and took my heart. He befriended me when I thought almost no one cared for me. Draco is, and will always be, my love. I may be alone in my room, but I no longer feel lonely. Draco has helped me, ever since Harry and Ron left me. You may never understand. (Hermione)

**"Hello, Brooklyn" by All Time Low**

"We're here for a reason. Let's take an American Roadtrip!" I yelled out. Few groans were drowned out by Ron's grumpy complaining. "It's my favorite thing to do and you will not complain." My voice held no room for argument. "We're travelling from Brooklyn to LA." (Hermione)

**"Walk on Water or Drown" by Mayday Parade**

I haven't seen him in months. He shows up, unannounced, to my house. It's too much to bear. Seven difficult months without him. After eating a light meal, we left the sitting area. "Could you give me a minute?" I ask. Without waiting for an answer, I open the nearest door and go into the room to pray. I silently cry. He comes in the the room and holds me. (Draco/Harry)

**"Letdown" by This Providence**

I should have listened to Harry. He was right' you never were there except to have sex. Is that all I was to you? I loved you, well, I thought I did, but I'm not so sure. No, I'm sure I never loved you. You may have deceived me, but now I know. You always put me down. I no longer love you. (Ron)

**"Believe" by Yellowcard**

We loved each other. Nothing can stop that. Through the Battle, I fought hard to keep you alive. We were heroes, saving the Wizarding World. I had heard you terrified scream and I saved you, or so I thought. The smoke from the Fiendfyre was too thick. I have married and have kids, byt I still love you. I'm going to make your sacrifice worth living. (Hermione, R/Hr)

**"Life of a Salesman" by Yellowcard**

"I'm still your son. I'll always be your son. I'm going to be a better man. I love her and I'm going to marry her. Why am I here, though, might I ask?" I say to my father that had raised me and taught me how to read and write.

"You're here because you're family." (Draco)

**"I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift**

He's my brother. I love him, but he's too overprotective. I find my safe haven in Draco. He always tells me about his day, and for so long I've committed his details to memory. He has his father's eyes, though icy at times, light up as he laughs, and his favorite color is green. I am in love with Draco. (Hermione)

**"Someone To Fall Back On" by I can't go on, I'll go on**

I was never his first choice for comfort. I should be his absolute last choice for comfort. I No matter how much it pains me, I will be there for Harry. I have never been through as much as he has, but I'm the one asking him for favors. I promise I'll be someone to fall back on. I'll wait forever if it will help Harry be happy. When did a Slytherin fall in love with a Gryffindor? (Draco)

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and, as always, please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
